


Amazing

by thats_for_certain



Category: The Croods (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_for_certain/pseuds/thats_for_certain
Relationships: Dawn/Eep, Eep/Dawn Betterman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Amazing

She's amazing. It's the first thing Dawn thinks when she sees the girl in the tiger dress. Her shoulders are broad, her arms muscled, and she has this look in her green eyes that is so wild it makes Dawn feel like she's being torn open from their intensity alone. 

It scares her, initially.

But then she gets to know Eep and her family and finds that, while they’re still insanely strong and wild, they all have kind hearts. It makes being around them intoxicating and she can’t get enough of them. While Guy spends more and more time with her parents, she starts spending more time with Eep.

They jump the wall together. 

She hasn't felt like this before, it's terrifying. It’s exciting. She has her arms wrapped around Eep and they’re laughing. The wind is rushing past her and she can’t stop letting out whoops of joy. Eep maneuvers her to where they sit side by side and they ride towards the sun together. 

She gets her first scar.

Her mother freaks out, of course she does, but Eep's proud look keeps playing in her head and she's never felt so fond of something in her life. She can't regret the scar, no matter what anyone says. It's a reminder, and will always be a reminder, of the first day she felt truly free. 


End file.
